When You're Broken Daddy
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: “You know, your father is in a beautiful place called heaven right now, Suzaki-Chan?” I looked at her. “How do you know that, Michi-san?” She asked me, eyes wide. “I know that Suzaki-chan, because my Daddy is there also.” I said the last part quietly.


**Sequel to Daddy I miss you. **

**Thanks to all who Reviewed on Daddy I miss You:**

**I love Hershey- Thank you for reading meh story and i am glad you enjoyed it!**

**yvne-devolnueht- I am sorry i made you cry on my fan fic. But i am glad you like my story.**

**x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X.x - U replied to all my Stories at least 4 times. I really appreciate your reviews! Arigato!**

**kattylin- Thanks for the great review. You made me feel like a good author! Ps. Sorry for makin ya cry.**

**Plus thanks to all the readers that made me get 200+ hits but didnt review**

* * *

**When you're broken Daddy…**

* * *

I wake up in the morning and put on my façade. I hide my face from the sun afraid what lies in its place. I have been on my own with my mother for over eight years now. I am content in public, but once I reach home my defenses crash to the ground. I am exposed.

_**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky.  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
and they shatter all around, so open and exposed…**_

I sat in my bed staring blankly at the wall with my family's crest on it. I seemed mesmerized in its hypnotic shape; a fan. It was so simple, but yet it hypnotized me into so much more. It etched into my brain for all eternity.

I sighed and forced myself out of bed. I treaded myself to my bathroom and got myself ready for another day. I brushed my lush black hair and stared into my mirror gazing at my ominous jaded eyes.

My heart and mind seemed to be on two different wave lengths. One is telling me to be strong; the other telling me to forfeit. Usually the saying is Mind over Matter, but I do not think that is the case for me; my heart against my mind…that might be my problem. The question now is do I stand my ground and face my dilemma? I do admit that I have become stronger because of the problem, and no unlike my father I have not been blessed with a Natural talent. I did, however, become strong through sheer will and determination through this issue just like my Kaa-san, and my Otooji-san.

_**I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble**_

I left my bathroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I could tell my mother was cooking. The aroma in the kitchen spread through out the house. And god it smelt delicious.

I entered the kitchen and looked at my mother. Her hair has grown out and is now past her thighs. Her pink hair, seemed to echo back its once beautiful shine, and her eyes shone with false happiness. Her skin grew paler over these past few years and her weight dropped fast. You couldn't tell that she was suffering from Depression unless you were me or Naruto-Otooji.

I sighed and took my normal seat at the table; next to my father's empty chair. I looked at my mother and waited for her to notice me. After a few minutes when she didn't I made a soft cough sound to make my presences known to her.

She turned around, her jaded jade eyes looking at me, with a small smile. "Ohayo Michi-chan. How did you sleep?"

'_Brokenly,'_ I thought. '_Just like every other night.'_

"I slept fine Kaa-san, and how did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept the same as usual dear, normal." She said before turning her attention back to her cooking.

'_She also slept brokenly as well. So that makes two.' _My thoughts echoed it in my head.

Sometimes I wonder when my mother shall break; when I shall break. We can never be sure. We can only know that we will never be able to hold on, no matter how hard we try. I hear my mother cry herself to sleep, often; just like me. Sometimes I think my mother has already given up on herself I think she broke the day we found out my father wasn't coming home. Or maybe she is still breaking inside little by little. Am I doing the same right now?

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore.  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself;  
when you're broken.**_

* * *

My mother served me breakfast silently. She gave me the usual bacon omelet with tomatoes mixed it along with crispy toast that looked semi burned- just the way I like it- and a round juicy tomato to go on the side, with my usual V8.

I ate my morning meal telling my mom about my latest mission with my team. Ai, like always, messed up and caused a seen. Hoko was being a pompous ass and acting like he was better, teme; and our Sensi had her usual "LETS TRAIN AND LEARN ABOUT WEAPONS" attitude. Yes that is right I have Tenten Hyuuga as a Sensi.

After breakfast I told my mother I was going to take a stroll down Konaha, and maybe visit Hinata-Oba. My mother nodded saying that it was about time I get some fresh air. I laughed inwardly. My mother always made a comment about my health saying how I am just like my father. Seeing how I do not like to go outside unless it is to train with my team or see Naruto-otooji or Hina-Oba or even Tsunade-baa.

As I ambled my way through Konaha I couldn't help but hear a woman's conversation.

"Sweet," The woman paused. "I have something important to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me mama?" a little girl around the age of six, looking at her mother with confusion, said.

"It's about your father," the woman said as I moved closer to them in silence. "He isn't coming home."

The little girl looked at her mother. "He is staying on the mission longer?"

"No baby, he isn't going to ever come home. He's…" the mother couldn't find her words anymore. Tears formed in her eyes.

My eyes went wide as I grasped what the mother meant to say to her daughter…

"He's what mama?" the girl asked seeing her mother's tears.

"Sweetie your dad died on the mission." The mother's tears cascaded down her face.

The little girl's eyes widened at the news. "No…Daddy can't be dead… No he isn't. You are lying!" the little fragile girl ran from her mother.

* * *

I did not know what caused me to do it but I ran after her. I ran after the little girl. I ran until I found her, under the oak tree my father took me to so many years before. My eyes began to water as well. I did not see the little girl, but I did hear soft whimpers coming from up in the tree branches. I walked closer to the tree.

As my hand touched the tree trunk I heard a soft whining voice say: "GO AWAY!"

I smiled sadly, remembering that I said the exact thing to my mother when she told me the news about my father. Instead of leaving though, like the girl wished, I climbed up into the tree. "May I join you?" I asked the little girl who had soft purple hair, and electric blue eyes. Luckily I knew this place where the girl and I were at.

_**Little girl don't be so blue.  
I know what you're going through …  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars.**_

The girl nodded but did not look in my direction. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Michi Uchiha, and may I ask who you are?" I said trying to be friendly.

"Suzaki Himashite." The girl replied weakly. I could tell she was still crying.

"You know, your father is in a beautiful place called heaven right now, Suzaki-Chan?" I looked at her.

I noticed her eyes went wide as I told her the exact same thing my mother told me. I laughed; she had the same exact reaction that I did.

"How do you know that, Michi-san?"

"I know that Suzaki-chan, because my Daddy is there also." I said the last part quietly.

The girl's eyes widened. "So it happened to you too, eh?"

"It happens to the best of us Suzaki-chan. But you know that this will only make you who you are. No matter how much you are getting hurt because of your father's death…You should know that there is also beauty in its breaking."

_**Only makes you who you are.  
Only makes you who you are.  
No matter how much your heart is aching…  
There is beauty in the breaking…  
Yeah**_

* * *

"How is it beautiful?" Suzaki asked.

"I am not sure," I replied. "But I know that your father wouldn't want you sad. He doesn't want to see you sad."

"He won't see me anymore." Suzaki said her eyes formed new tears. "He is dead. He won't see me anymore."

"He will watch you up in heaven. He will guide you with his love and protect you. He will always be there for you, Suzaki-chan." I said repeating the same thing my mother told me seven years earlier.

"Just promise me one thing, Suzaki-chan."

"What is that?"

"Don't end up like me. Don't end up broken." I whispered the last part.

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces,  
and you're trying but you can't hold on anymore.  
Every tear falls down for a reason…**_

"What do you mean?" Suzaki asked.

"Cry sometimes, but do not believe you are crying for no reason. Try to hold on no matter what." I said. "I did not do that. I cried; and believed I cried for no reason. I did not hold on. You, on the other hand Suzaki, you must hold on! Hold on to your father's memory, cry for him, and remember him. Remember he did not leave you on his own choice, but on the choice of someone else. Believe in your father's love, and believe in yourself. Things will get better. You will have a good life. Don't let one death stop you. Mourn for the dead but do not let it hold you back."

_**Don't you stop believing in yourself;  
when you're broken…**_

"How can things get better with out my father?" Suzaki asked, her voice rose with anger.

"Believe me; Suzaki it will get better. Whether you realize it or not, life will get better." I smiled sadly. I began to miss my father again.

'_Remember what I told Suzaki. My father did not leave me on his own choice. He left me on a will of another's.' _I chanted in my mind repeatedly.

_**Better days are going to find you once again…  
Every piece will find its place…**_

"Every piece will find its place is what you are trying to tell me?" the little purple-haired girl asked me.

"That's right. No matter how broken, you will slowly heal. The breaking is heart-aching. But the healing is beauty in the making."

The electric blue-eyed girl smiled softly. "So you do know what you meant when you said 'Beauty is in the breaking.'"

"Hai, I guess I did." I smiled.

_**When you're broken... When you're broken…**_

* * *

"Hey Michi-Onee," Suzaki said, I was shocked she called me the suffix Onee, meaning older sister. "Why did you say you were broken?"

"I was broken because I missed my father. I did not have faith in myself for many years after his death; luckily my healing began a year back. I began to cry for my father again on the anniversary of his death as a memorial; it soon became a ritual I guess. I realized I believed in the place called heaven.

"I found my beauty in the making and I broke free from broken bond of my heart. I finally believe in myself." I smiled.

_**When you're broken in a million little pieces…  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore.  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself**_

"What do you mean you finally believe in yourself?"

"Talking with you, and repeating what my mother told me, made me realize that I have begun to heal. Just like when I told you whether you notice it or not…life will heal your broken heart, and mend it." I explained.

The pretty young purpled haired girl smiled at me. "Thank you for everything, Michi-Onee." She climbed down the tree.

_**When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
when you're broken  
when you're broken**_

"Well I should go find my mother." She told me. "Hai you should. I will see you around sometime, Suzaki." I said as I watched her walk away. I heard her say Thank you one more time.

"Thank you, Suzaki." I said softly as I jumped down from the oak tree. "Bye, Daddy I will see you tomorrow." I said to the oak tree in a small whisper as I turned to walk back to the Uchiha compound…my back turned to my family crest painted on the Oak tree; and where my father was buried.

* * *

**So how was the sequel in Michi's POV? Good or bad?**

**REVIEW PLEASE TO TELL ME UR ANSWER!**


End file.
